


Regression

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Bondage, Cock Slut, D/s relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he'd heard Kurt moan, 'Daddy' in that husky pleading tone everything in Sebastian's world tilted on its axis. Everything he'd thought he knew, everything that was true and real just stopped because Kurt Hummel, the 'Queen' of self control and appropriate behavior was moaning like a whore and begging his Daddy to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing or posting Glee smut. So please bare that in mind I might be a little rusty at it. Thank you for reading though :)

He was pissed. No pissed did not describe the disgust and fury he felt at that moment. His client had waited until Sebastian was in Washington D.C. to cancel their meeting. Which included canceling his hotel room. He'd taken the last flight home and all he could hope was that either Kurt was home alone (as usual) and had enough 'pity party' food to share or that Princess was out with his girls. 

"Naahhh, Daddy!" Echoed through the otherwise silent apartment.

Sebastian stilled his heart speeding up in his chest, half way through slamming the door to announce himself home, when that sound hit his ears. They'd lived together long enough that he knew what Kurt sounded like having sex and Sebastian wasn't so blind that he couldn't admit at least to himself that Kurt was attractive and the noises he made during sex were incredibly hot. However, unless he'd missed the signs Kurt was not seeing anyone. Sebastian never missed the signs of Kurt starting a relationship, even if he refused to look to close at why he knew those signs so well and Kurt never had one night stands. So what the fuck was that? Was the his Princess actually masturbating? From everything Sebastian had heard, that was one thing Hummel never did or even had done.

When he'd purchased the apartment, which Blaine had conveniently neglected to mention that he only owned half of or that the other half belonged to his now ex-fiancé. He still didn't know the particulars of what had finally destroyed the gay golden couple and from the way Kurt had simply shut down, Sebastian wasn't sure he wanted to know. Whatever it was the blue eyed man had silently accepted Sebastian invading the beautiful three bedroom apartment he had purchased with the 'love of his life' once more pushing their wedding back as it turned out for the last time. 

"Tell me, Angel. Tell Daddy what you need." The deeper voice growled. Sebastian felt his skin prickle, that was an order, during sex. What the hell? Kurt liked gentle romantic types who were all soft touches and asking repeatedly if he was 'ok'. Mostly Kurt's type just made Sebastian want to throw up and did not make his dick twitch in interest. This voice, this tone, this order... this was NOT Kurt's type.

He removed his shoes and moved further into the space and toward the hall where their bedrooms lay. Fuck! Kurt's door hadn't been closed completely and from this vantage point he could now see and hear everything happening to his flat mate thanks to Kurt's full length mirror. Nothing prepared him for what he saw or what Kurt said to the man who's hands were moving over Kurt in a very proprietary manner.

The porcelain back arched offering himself up, Kurt whimpered and reached back spreading his ass cheeks revealing himself to this stranger. Sebastian could see how well used he already was, Kurt's pucker was dark red and slightly puffy with a glint that Sebastian knew very well meant well lubed. God, how long had they been going at this? He noticed the finger bruises on Kurt's hips, the pink and red on his ass and upper thighs that was obviously from being spanked. Kurt looked fucking wrecked and something inside Sebastian twisted, something ugly and angry and refusing to allow him to move away something that forced him to hold himself back. To press against the wall fisting his hands and not pull the bastard off of Hummel.

"Please, please Daddy. I need you inside. I can't... I'm so empty, I've been a good boy! I wanna feel it, so big and you fill me up so good it hurts." Kurt was trembling and he spread his knees further apart making his ass wriggle and his back bow further. "I want your cock, I want... I want your cum, Daddy. Please fuck your little boy like the slut he is, fill him up with your hot sticky cum." Breathy, pleading, with a scream roughened voice, Kurt begged. "Ahhh! FUCK! Daddy!" Hands letting go and fisting in the mussed sheets as he pressed his face and chest into the bed creating the perfect arch opening himself further to allow this man, 'daddy' to push deeper with in him.

It was one, single thrust and the other man was deep as Kurt's body would take him. "God, Angel how are you still so tight? I've had my fingers inside you, toys of all sizes making you come over and over until you came dry, and still you clench around my cock like some innocent little virgin." Kurt bit his lip and just whimpered, grunting at the next full thrust. "All of it, Baby. Take all my cock in your hungry little boy cunt. Take it and Daddy will make you cum again." The filthy promise hung in the air.

"I... oh please, Daddy I don't think I can take more. It's so big! You fill me up so... uh, Ahhh! Please please, oh fuck me. I'm... I'm so sore from all the games." He was twisting just a bit, enough to give the illusion of a struggle. "I don't think I can take any more. That's deep as I go. It, it... ugh, fuck fuck, oh God I'm gonna, Daddy, Daddy please please Sir let me cum I can't take more." On the next thrust in Kurt actually screamed the pain and pleasure sweeping over him as the thick cock inside was forced deeper into him.

"If you can't take it like a good boy would, then Daddy will have to make it fit." He thrust hard once more. Then picked up his pace, ordering Kurt to take his cock, reminding him what a cock hungry little slut he'd been all night. In response Kurt pleaded and fucking BEGGED the bastard using him like nothing more than a hole for his pleasure and if that wasn't enough he agreed. Every fucking beautifully filthy thing this man said Kurt agreed with and even seemed to egg the fucker on wanting more and more of it. Sebastian was leaning on the wall panting, refusing to give in to his desire to stroke his own neglected cock. Neither of the men in the bed lasted much longer and Sebastian was about to turn and flee when he heard the nameless man sigh. 'Daddy's' words made the green eyed lawyers jaw clench and once more it was all Sebastian could do to not rip the mother fucker off Kurt.

"Let me take you home. You waited too long this time and you know it. You were all but sobbing into the phone when I answered the call. This isn't healthy, Kurt. You need to be properly cared for Angel. If Clay had answered and not me do you think you could sit tomorrow? Hmm?" He pressed a soft kiss to the top of the sex messed hair. "How long are you going to do this to yourself? Clay and I would take amazing care of you. We adore you. Come home, be our Baby Boy and I swear you'll always be taken care of. Punishing yourself for this, for what he did to you. You've spent so much of your life taking care of everyone else. Even now you work yourself ragged and hide what you need." Kurt made a small noise between a whimper and a sigh. "Two months, Angel? Clay was ready to invade a week ago. If you hadn't called me he might have shown up and unloaded on that roommate of yours as well as those so called friends of yours. How you manage to fool all of the people in your life amazes us." 

Sebastian could now see the stranger as he sat himself up against the padded head board, tucking Kurt into his chest as he cradled the blue eyed male in his lap. His hair was blond and his body well muscled but also bore scars that didn't detract but instead made him look rugged. The tanned man had wide brown eyes and a crooked smile. "How little do they care that they can't see you hiding?" Hooking a finger under Kurt's chin, the man pressed a soft kiss to both of his younger partners eye lids. "After that bastard did... what he did and you closed off from the lifestyle so completely, Clay and I worried you'd be lost forever. You know that the two of you didn't split because you need this Kurt. He hurt you on purpose, it wasn't because you weren't good enough. It was his own fault, his own failure. You didn't ask for anything from him that he didn't offer to give you."

When Kurt looked away, seeming to hunch in on himself the older man hugged him close tucking his head against the curve of his neck. "Angel, Clay and I were there when this was explained to him. He took advantage of your needs. If I lay eyes on him, I swear I'll put the little bastard in the hospital. And we both know if Papa-Bear finds him the little shit won't make it to a hospital." The larger man now held Kurt tight to his chest, covering them with a blanket, caring for him, holding him close and yet gently as if Kurt might break if he weren't held together. 

Once more Sebastian's stomach knotted and he felt something in his chest tighten like a vise. What the fuck was going on? What the hell had Blaine done to Kurt? Who was the fucker in Kurt's bed touching him, talking to him, and trying to convince him to... to what, leave him? Sebastian needed to think. 

He'd left immediately and as silently as he could only coming back two hours later. The man was gone and Kurt was coming from the bathroom looking freshly showered. "Oh FUCK! Sebastian? You scared me! I thought you were in D.C. for two days?" There was a dark flush in his cheeks obvious embarrassment. "Did, did you just get here?" He tried not to let his voice show his fear but failed miserably and Sebastian knew why because Sebastian had been there before and knew what Kurt was hiding.

"Yeah, client canceled and took my hotel reservations with him. Seriously, what kind of asshole does that? I got a flight back so if you had plans for hot monkey sex on the kitchen table, you have to reschedule or have them bring someone home for me." He winked passing strait to his room, trying not to look at Kurt and the rather large bite/bruise not quite hidden by the old McKinnely high gym shirt. It made Sebastian grit his teeth. 

Watching over the next month Sebastian could see it now. See all of the small things as the days progressed and Kurt's need grew. Kurt slowly started to do more and more for him and Puck even for Santana trying to supplement his needs with acts of submission that wouldn't be noticed by anyone who didn't know what to look for. After watching closely Sebastian decided to test his theory, using small things he'd been reading on line, with Kurt. 

He'd gone into research mode as soon as he'd closed his door after his canceled trip. It had taken a while but once he was sure he had all he needed and felt his instincts were right Sebastian put a plan into motion. The lawyer hadn't been able to forget anything he'd seen or heard that night and had only just managed to keep his hands to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

KSKSKSSKSKSKS

His investigation on line had lead him to various books and a few clubs that catered to those interested in learning how to safely enjoy and satisfy the needs of someone like Kurt. The more Sebastian had learned about Kurt's needs and desires the more he'd learnt about himself. It had shocked him how much of what he read matched as a counter point to Kurt, how much of the things he wanted in a partner could be found in what these materials claimed. If these books could be believed it left Sebastian no longer wondering why he'd been unable to want a relationship, he'd never found what he wanted or needed in traditional relationships. Wanting to ensure he wasn't seeing something where he wanted it to be, the green eyed man started out 'softly' testing his roommate. Once Kurt began to show signs of craving the stability and control that came from a loving dominant he took the chance by giving Kurt small tasks but instead of asking he simply informed his roommate with an air of authority. He'd informed Kurt that his dry cleaning needed picked up and left the ticket on the counter next to the other man's lap top. He started informing Kurt of things he didn't like to eat as well as those which were personal favorites from the blue eyed beauty's repertoire. He even made a point of stressing his preference for a brand of coffee, just to see what would happen. 

Despite the normal sass Kurt gave, Sebastian was gratified to find his dry cleaning in his room when he returned home and only mildly surprised to note that each week after his dry cleaning was being dropped off and picked up by Kurt. In an effort to reward the behavior (the books had stressed the importance of positive reinforcement) Sebastian would bring home Kurt's favorite pastry for the next morning's breakfast. Slowly but surely the various foods Sebastian wasn't fond of started to be erased from their cabinets while those he enjoyed started to work their way into more meals. Sebastian's response to this was one that had put a huge smile on Kurt's face. Sebastian had gone to Jeff for help finding a rather large iron roasting/sauce pot, he had no idea why Kurt might need the big assed thing but Jeff had salivated jealously and when Kurt came home to find it waiting on the stove he'd quite literally pounced on Seb babbling gratefully while telling his roommate all the things he could make now. He'd pouted when the coffee hadn't changed, but Sebastian guessed there were just some things Kurt was never going to budge on and his coffee was definitely one of them.

As their time moved on Sebastian continued to gently assert himself as a safe caring dominant figure in Kurt's life. Asking where Kurt was going, when he'd be home, how he was going where ever he was going. At first Kurt had chaffed at the bit in irritation but Sebastian just reassured him that Kurt's history on the New York streets and his penchant for heroics made Sebastian worry and knowing these things would help Seb know if something might be wrong. Once Kurt realized that the Warbler was not trying to stop him from leaving, not trying to give him a curfew, or control where he went with whom he had easily fallen into the habit of letting Sebastian know. Much to Sebastian's pleasure Kurt would even text if Sebastian wasn't home to let his flat mate know he wouldn't be home.

With every small triumph Sebastian felt something within himself calming. It wasn't until Santana pointed out that Sebastian hadn't brought home a random in almost three weeks that the lawyer even realized he she was being honest, he'd also seen the way Kurt looked up and the worry in those desperate blue eyes. Sebastian had met them before looking at his female counter part and informing her that he'd had more important things to take care of. It was as close to an admission that he knew what he was doing with Kurt that he felt safe coming to. If he moved too quickly it was very possible everything could fall apart, but the way Kurt had relaxed at his words was enough to let Sebastian know he'd given the correct answer.

Five weeks in and Kurt and Sebastian had entered into some sort of peaceful dance with an unspoken understanding when Hunter had called Sebastian to Las Vegas for a boys weekend with some of their mutual friends. Sebastian had agreed since it had been six months since he'd seen his best friend (and how the fuck had that one happened?) but when he'd told Kurt the other man had just sighed and nodded. There was something in him a nervousness that niggled at Sebastian's mind. His beautiful boy's behavior hadn't changed, there was no acting out, no unusual sassing, but something... something was different. It wasn't until the green eyed man was in the security line that it hit him. Kurt's behavior was the same as the last time he'd left. His trip to DC the one that had brought him home early and found Kurt in bed with that man. Letting 'Daddy' touch him, use him, mark him. Turning on his heal Sebastian grit his teeth, it was quite possible he was going to end up with Kurt Hummel over his knee if he entered their apartment to find what he suspected he would.

He received a text message just as he exited the tunnel toward the counters and the entrance of the airport. Hunter had sent a picture of Nick and his newest girlfriend who looked so much like Jeff Sterling it was just sad. Calling Hunter the first words out of his mouth were, "Can't we just tell him he's in love with his best friend and I can offer to teach him to suck cock?"

Hunter laughed loud winking at Trent mouthing, 'Sebastian', when he got a nod Hunter got up walking out to the balcony of the suit they'd rented. "Trent made it but his girl had to defend her thesis again so he's alone. Miles and Walter will be here tomorrow so how long till you're on the plane?"

"Not this time. I can't. Hunt, before you bitch... this is, this is important and if I go now I won't be able to get the chance back." Sebastian finishes in one breath flagging down a cab. He gives his address scowling as he realized it was practically four hours since he'd left his apartment. 

Hunter had been ready to rag all over his best friend, "You are paying for the next one of these, two months. Now go get your boy." Hanging up Hunter sighed and went to tell the other's Sebastian had landed a big client and couldn't make it.

The door wasn't even locked and the green eyed man felt his temple's throb as his blood pressure raised. Silently as he could, he set his carry on and lap top case in the entry and closed the door, while sliding his shoes off. Only then did Sebastian pad toward the main part of their home, he stilled as familiar words washed over him.

"Look so beautiful, Angel. Daddy's missed you, have you been a good boy while we were apart?" The older man nuzzled Kurt's jaw, getting him to bare his throat so that 'Daddy' could mouth at it leaving small reddish marks, though not the sort that would stay. Kurt's writs were pinned above his head by one large hand as the other moved to cup the swell of Kurt's ass encouraging his legs to spread and one to lift opening him to 'Daddy's' onslaught. 

Whimpering Kurt writhed endorphin's zinging through his blood. Eyes closed his mind's eye kept picturing Sebastian despite knowing it was wrong, despite knowing that Sebastian was never going to know or understand what he'd been providing Kurt with he couldn't help himself. "Yes, yes Daddy. Please, please I've been so, so good. I can't wait any more. So hard to wait, please use me. Show m..."

"You have thirty seconds to get the hell off of him before I remove you from him. Then you can collect your shit and get out of this apartment." The low but obviously displeased words made Kurt stiffen and push away from Marcus. "You, get your ass to my room and I'll deal with you after I've dealt with **your** guest." 

Eyes wide he swallowed, "Sebastian! What, what are you? I thought you were going to Vegas?"

"And so you decided to get fucked like a cheap whore? I said go to MY room, Boy." His patience was running thin right now and he needed some time without Kurt to calm down before he dealt with him. That was all it had taken before Kurt looked at the other Dominant apologetically and made his choice, quickly moving to Sebastian's room and closing the door.

Looking at the other man Sebastian raised a brow. "I'm pretty sure I threw you out of my house."

Nodding Marcus held his hand out, "I'm Marcus Rite. I think we should talk before I leave." He was not leaving his Angel in the hands of another uneducated abusive top.

Crossing his arms Sebastian glared, "I just walked into my apartment and found you fondling my..."

"Your nothing, you hadn't claimed him. He had every right to seek out a responsible safe Dom to care for him. He told me about your recent behavior but you hadn't taken any steps to let him know you even knew what you were doing. Kurt's submission came naturally before he learned more and began cultivating and catering to it." Marcus tried to explain. "There was no reason not to believe the same wasn't true for your dominant behavior."

Nodding Sebastian agreed begrudgingly and invited Marcus into the living room. Once seated the two began to discuss the situation the two young men found themselves in. Explaining how he'd learned of Kurt's predilection and then his research as well as the classes and clubs Sebastian had gone to the effort to educate himself, Marcus was impressed. "I have to say, that you've already done far more than Anderson ever did and all without assurance Kurt would even agree to give you a chance." Frowning the older man nodded. "I want to be able to check in on you both, but especially our Angel."

"I can understand that and don't call him that. He isn't yours and as long as he's mine you'll call him Kurt." There was a no-nonsense tone and Marcus could only smile and nod. "Now, I'm calmer and I think Kurt's been left to stew long enough." He showed Marcus out locking the door and moved to get two bottles of water. Standing outside his own door he took a few deep breaths before entering.

The air whooshed from his lungs. Kurt Hummel knelt on the floor at the foot of Sebastian's four posted bed, stripped bare eyes down cast and hands clasped in front of him with only the bedside table lamp casting a glow in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a little unsure of this one. I'm also pretty nervous about the next chapter. Sebastian and Kurt really going full on D/s, while I'm comfortable in the life style and particulars I worry about taking Kurt too far ooc.


	3. Chapter 3

SKSKSKSKSKS

The bedroom door clicked closed softly and Sebastian made sure to lock his knees because they threatened to buckle as his eyes devoured the prone figure of Kurt Hummel, of _his_ Boy. Fuck just thinking it made his dick twitch in his jeans and his mouth water. There were so many filthy wonderful things he wanted to do to that incredible mouth, marks he intended to put on that distractingly long neck, and God how beautiful will Kurt look with bites and bruises littering his ivory skin? His eyes closed and he breathed in deeply to regain composure, big mistake... huge mistake. The room smelled like him, yes... his cologne and laundry soap but now the spicy honey scent that he associated with Kurt and only Kurt was mingling with it. He needed to calm down before he fucked everything up royally.

Finally feeling less like a dog in rut Sebastian moved and set the water bottles on the night stand. He opened the drawer pulling out a few condoms (pre-lubed) a bottle of the good lube, and a medium sized bronze decanter which was stoppered. Again he was careful to close the drawer making only a small click back into its place. From the corner of his eye he could see a slight rosy hue beginning to take over Kurt's skin and he would be a liar if he said he hadn't noticed Kurt getting hard. Fuck him, Kurt Hummel was going to have him wrapped around his elegant sweet fingers, just what the fuck had he gotten himself into?

Still Sebastian continued not to acknowledge his pretty Boy in any way instead began pulling his shirt off, followed by his shoes and socks. There was nothing special or overtly sexual about the way he was undressing but he could see that Kurt was now fully hard and peeking as much as he could with his head bowed. Stilling at the foot of the bed close to where Kurt was but far enough that he couldn't be seen. Slowly so each movement was easily heard the subtle clink of his buckle being undone which made Kurt flush darker and stiffen. He watched close as he pulled his belt free making that beautiful hissing sound and much to his pleasure its effect on Kurt was a shudder and his breathing picking up. Despite his desire to rip his jeans off and fuck his sweet Boy's mouth he didn't, it would be too much of a temptation for him, so the denim stayed on with the button popped, allowing them to loosen enough that they rode low on his hips, in an effort to reveal the pressure on his aching cock.

Belt still in hand he finally moved to stand before Kurt taking another calming breath. As much as he wanted to hate Marcus that fucker and his talk had enabled Sebastian's anger to cool and leave him clear headed. It had also meant leaving Kurt kneeling for over two hours. Since the beautiful submissive had nothing under his knees Kurt was bound to be hurting and that was not what he wanted, at least not at this time. The supple leather belt was laid over the bed side table with the lube and condoms. Turning Sebastian went into his closet retrieving a box and setting it on the bed, then he unlocked it leaving the lid open. Revealing a considerable collection of toys and accessories still in packaging. He'd completely discarded anything that he had used himself or he'd used on another. Finally he retrieved one of his expensive bath sheets to stretch across his bed. Only after he was sure things were to his liking did he finally turn his attention to his now trembling Boy.

Kurt was floating, that beautiful place just between fully aware and falling over the cliff into complete submission and all Sebastian had done was just **be** there with him in the same room doing whatever he liked while Kurt knelt for him. Though Kurt had been forced to move his hands from their place clutched in front of himself to reaching back and gripping his ankles for dear life so he wouldn't touch himself. He was fairly certain he was in for a punishment, his Daddy had not been pleased to see him playing with Marcus. None of the other Dominants he'd played with had done this, just stayed with him, let him settle into quiet peace, a part of him desperately hungered for touch while another was finding this new experience the most erotic thing he'd ever done. There was nothing but his own desire to please Daddy keeping him where he was, just his own choice. Knowing Sebastian was there with him, doing... doing whatever the fuck he was doing. Kurt had stopped really paying attention when the belt slid free with a hiss sending him tip-toeing into his sub space and Jesus fuck if he didn't need it. Didn't need to go there. Need to trust again to be loved and cared for.

Squatting down Sebastian finally touched Kurt's chin with his thumb and finger, "Come back to me Baby Boy. We need to talk before we can play any games tonight." He whispered softly stroking Kurt's nape with his other thumb. "It's ok, come back to me... I promise I'll do my best to take you back down." God he was so screwed seeing Kurt like this, vulnerable and trusting him. It made his cock twitch and leak, it made his stomach swoop, and there was so much adrenalin running through his veins right now he could probably lift a fucking car.

A voice in the back of his head reminded him that other's had seen this before him. Had seen Kurt on his knees, had Kurt on his knees, had abused Kurt on his knees - and once more he had to close his eyes and steady his breathing because the possessive desire to spank Kurt until he had every name of any man or woman who had this same privilege so he knew who needed their eyes removed was so, so damn strong. And without even know _what_ Anderson had done he just wanted to end him for trying to break Kurt. Not for the first time, Sebastian was awed by Kurt's ability to stand strong against things and people that hurt him and tried to pull him under. Was he even worthy of this? 

When Kurt's eyes seemed to clear, still lust blown, but able to look into his Dom's glinting green eyes. "Hmm?" His head turned only slightly nuzzling Sebastian's arm where it reached to allow his hand to stroke his nape. 

A soft smile to reassure Kurt before he moved his hands to tug gently at Kurt's arms. "First, lets get you up. You've been kneeling coming up on three hours and your knees are going to be sore and bruised, Baby Boy." At first there was a flash of worry, followed quickly by confusion and it was another punch to the gut seeing Kurt open and so easy to read.

"It's ok, I want to hold you while we talk over some ground rules. We'll get you a proper cushion for kneeling. The only bruises I want on you are the ones I put there." The last sentence is said in a low purr, right in Kurt's ear now that he has been lifted from the floor. Sebastian holds him steady and tight to his chest as Kurt's legs instantly go from under him when he's back on his feet. Maneuvering them onto the bed Sebastian settled against the head board sitting up and drapes Kurt over him chest to chest and between his legs. The happy little noise that Kurt makes in the hallow of Sebastian's neck lets him know he's made the right choice.

"Kurt we need to talk before this goes further." As sigh hits his sink and Sebastian smirks because he can picture the pout on his Boy's face. When he feels the nod Seb adds. "You're going to need to use your voice Baby Boy or I won't know if we are on the same page." He gets a huff probably of annoyance he'd bet if he was a betting man. He let one hand rub gently up and down Kurt's back, while the other kept the light stokes of his thumb over Kurt's nape going. Sebastian's hand never ventured past the small of Kurt's back and suddenly Kurt rocked forward rubbing himself against the rough denim. 

The reaction is instantaneous, the loud crack of Sebastian's hand against Kurt's ass, the small cry from where Sebastian had a tight punishing grip on a handful of Kurt's hair forcing him to bend back and look into the angry face of his new Dominant. Kurt panted before arching hard and crying out, Sebastian watched in fascination as Kurt came all over the bath sheet and his imprisoned bulge. 

Ten long seconds between Kurt's orgasm and Sebastian's green eyes snapping from rapt fascination to sharp unyielding emerald, yanking hard at the soft brown locks relishing the cry he got in response he waited until blue eyes met his. The worry in them was completely justified at this moment. "You filthy slut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my notes got eaten originally so my question here is did I get that sensual feel? Its what I was going for. To... I don't know take you there kinda. Uh, never mind I'm babbling. 
> 
> What I am wondering is, does Kurt's reaction feel forced? I know how *I* and other girl submissives react to this sort of stimulation but with guys... not so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Is it terrible? Please let me know, like I said first time going tackling sex in the Glee-verse so feedback would be VERY much appriciated.


End file.
